dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten "Meh" of 2016
Top Ten Most "Meh" of 2016 is A Dyer-Situation special. It ranks what Glenn Dyer feels to be the least impactful films of 2016. Description Some films are good, some films are bad, and some films leave so little of an impact that you can't help but think "Meh" Rankings # The Bounce Back # Priceless (2016) # Whiskey Tango Foxtrot # The Finest Hours # The Choice (2016) # The Light Between Oceans # The Angry Birds Movie # Race (2016) # Ben-Hur (2016) # My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 Full Rankings # Kubo and the Two Strings # Don’t Breathe # Green Room # Moana # Manchester by the Sea # Deadpool # The Hateful Eight # 10 Cloverfield Lane # Allegiant # Barbershop: The Next Cut # Free State of Jones # The BFG # The Nice Guys # Criminal # Captain America: Civil War # Keanu # Sausage Party # Arrival # The Witch # Storks # Allied # Nerve (2016) # Snowden # The Boy (2016) # Kung Fu Panda 3 # Eddie the Eagle # Sing (2016) # The Huntsman: Winter’s War # Me Before You # The Legend of Tarzan # The Birth of a Nation (2016) # Zootopia # X-Men: Apocalypse # War Dogs # Central Intelligence # The Infiltrator # The Choice (2016) # Hail, Caesar! # Moonlight (2016) # Sully # The Lady in the Van # Star Trek Beyond # Bad Moms # The Shallows # The Girl on the Train # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows # Inferno # Finding Dory # Jack Reacher: Never Go Back # Passengers (2016) # Money Monster # Race # The Accountant # The 5th Wave # The Boss # Ride Along 2 # The Finest Hours # Mother’s Day (2016) # Incarnate # Miracles from Heaven # The Brothers Grimsby # Keeping Up with the Joneses # The Edge of Seventeen # Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them # Bridget Jones’s Baby # Deepwater Horizon # London Has Fallen # Ouija: Origin of Evil # Doctor Strange (2016) # How to be Single # Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates # Independence Day: Resurgence # Risen (2016) # Rogue One: A Star Wars Story # Now You See Me 2 # Whiskey Tango Foxtrot # Ice Age: Collision Course # Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping # My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 # When the Bough Breaks # Hardcore Henry # The Light Between Oceans # Fences (2016) # Ratchet & Clank (2016) # Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising # Dirty Grandpa # Jason Bourne # Office Christmas Party # Priceless (2016) # The Jungle Book (2016) # Mechanic: Resurrection # Ben-Hur (2016) # The Magnificent Seven (2016) # The Angry Birds Movie # Hacksaw Ridge # Pride and Prejudice and Zombies # The Purge: Election Year # Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life # The Conjuring 2 # 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi # The Bounce Back # The Secret Life of Pets # The Young Messiah # Why Him? # Norm of the North # Bad Santa 2 # Max Steel # Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children # La La Land (2016) # Lights Out # Zoolander 2 # Gods of Egypt # Alice Through the Looking Glass # Collateral Beauty # The Darkness # Warcraft # Nine Lives # Fifty Shades of Black # God’s Not Dead 2 # Suicide Squad # Morgan # Assassin’s Creed # Shut In (2016) # Ghostbusters (2016) # Boo! A Madea Halloween # Masterminds (2016) # Trolls # Pete’s Dragon (2016) # The Forest (2016) # The Wild Life # Triple 9 # Blair Witch # The Revenant # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice # Meet the Blacks Category:Ranking Category:A Dyer-Situation